


Serenade

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Little Derek, Little Laura, Singing, Teenage Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is <b>so</b> not how I imagined my Saturday night.</i>
</p><p>No sooner did Talia and her husband leave for their date night, all hell breaks loose.</p><p>(Not only is she buying him that leather jacket he has his eye on, Peter also includes ‘full use of the Camaro for a month’ in exchange for babysitting Laura and Derek.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://jcjoeyfreak.tumblr.com/post/87785501342/a-somewhat-tipsy-ian-bohen-serenades-a-friend-with/).
> 
> I wanted some Hale family fluff so I wrote it. (And I may have sneaked in a hint of Petopher. Shush.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me and it never will. There are _**so many**_ things I would change.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

_This is **so** not how I imagined my Saturday night._

No sooner did Talia and her husband leave for their date night, all hell breaks loose. 

(Not only is she buying him that leather jacket he has his eye on, Peter also includes ‘full use of the Camaro for a month’ in exchange for babysitting Laura and Derek.) 

With Laura coming into her werewolf abilities rather quickly, she has taken it upon herself to climb on everything in sight and shredding anything she gets her grubby claws on; Chris is not going to be happy to hear that his favorite sweater Peter “borrowed” is now in tatters. 

Derek, on the other hand, has not stopped crying since his parents left; Peter had to drag the poor boy away from the front door multiple times. He manages to distract his nephew with a coloring book, which lasted a whole two minutes since Derek hastily scribbled on each page in a random mess of colors before dashing back to his spot by the door. 

Peter groans and glances at the clock hanging above the fireplace, only to find it is half past six; Talia said they will be back by nine. _Freaking great._

A surprised yelp, followed by a triumphant holler, snaps his attention to the foyer and discovers Laura wrestling with Derek. Derek attempts to squirm away a few times but Laura is quick to catch him. She effectively pins down her brother, eyes glowing gold. 

“Ha! I win!” she crows with a row full of pointy canines. 

Derek struggles to free himself. “No fair, Lau! You uses your wolfy powers!” he whines; at least he is not crying anymore. 

“Laura, get off your brother,” Peter growls, flashing his own eyes. 

“Youse didn’t say Pwease, Unca Petah,” she pouts, her words slurred by her fangs. 

The teenager does not care; the time for niceties is over. He wraps an arm around his still-wolfed niece’s waist and hauls her off Derek, giving the boy a chance to scramble to his feet and flee to the living room. Laura attempts to escape too but he keeps a firm grip on her. 

“Now, you two are going to sit down and be quiet until bedtime.” 

He drops an unhappy Laura on the couch next to where she left her dolls. She picks one up and combs its hair a little too hard with her claws; the poor toy is bald within five seconds. Derek is splayed on the floor with another coloring book, humming and kicking his feet in the air. 

Peter collapses in the armchair and stares at the ceiling in irritation. It has not been an hour yet and he is already exhausted. He gets at least fifteen minutes of uninterrupted silence before he feels a small hand pat his knee. 

“Unca Pete?” 

“Yes, Derek?” Peter sighs. 

“Can you sing us a song?” 

The teenager looks down to find his nephew sitting at his feet with those big hazel eyes pleading up at him. Laura jumps off the couch and joins her brother. Happiness spreads across her face at the mention of Peter’s singing; her wolfish features are slowly fading back to human. 

“Can you? Pretty pretty please?” she beams, bouncing in excitement. 

Peter gives them a careful look. “I don’t know. Will you two promise to behave for the rest of the night?” 

Laura and Derek simultaneously nod. “We promise,” they say in unison. 

Chuckling, he pats his lap and wraps his arms around the children once they are comfortably settled. 

“Okay, brats, what song do you want to hear?” 

“The one Daddy sings to Mommy,” Laura suggests. 

“I likes ‘at one,” mumbles Derek. 

Peter takes a minute to remember the song before he starts singing, his voice low and crooning. 

“Hey where did we go, days when the rains came? Down in the hollow, playing a new game. Laughing and a running, hey hey. Skipping and a jumping.” 

He then playfully tickles his niece and nephew, making them giggle. 

“In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumping and you my brown-eyed girl. You my brown-eyed girl.” 

Peter keeps singing as Derek and Laura join in with squeaky Shalalalalas. When he gets to the end, he notices they drifted to sleep. He does not risk moving and waking them up so he stays right where he is, giving his niece and nephew each a kiss atop their heads. 

These two hellions may drive him crazy most days but he loves them deeply and would not trade them for anything.

“Sleep well, little pups,” whispers Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> And nine months later, a new hellion was born to add to Peter's craziness XD


End file.
